hallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia
"Baby...if you don't agree to be mine forever...I'll tickle you until your pretty heart gives out. In other words...Be my lover...or die laughing..." -Patricia to Sarah Patricia is a Tickle Demon that frequently appears throughout the series in Season 2 as a reoccurring antagonist She is the Tickle Demon that victimizes and kills Sarah because she refused to be her girlfriend. Backstory Patricia is a Tickle Demon that desires intense sexual connections with women, and if they deny having feelings for her, Patricia will tickle them to death without hesitation. Throughout Hallows Patricia is first seen in a house, smiling and giggling as she tickles a bound and gagged woman, who is wildly struggling as Patricia tickles her, unable to take it. The woman lets out muffled screams of mercy and profanity, though eventually dies and Patricia dumps the body in a dumpster, sighing in disappointment, saying she broke too quickly. Patricia then goes to a bar, spotting Sarah and smiling at her amazing beauty before following her into the forest, but backs off when Julia and Vernita move in on Sarah and they sleep with her after a passionate threesome. However, when the Succubi betray Sarah and bring her to Patricia, the Tickle Demon gleefully accepts her and straps the gorgeous huntress to a rack and tries to seduce Sarah into being her mate, but the beautiful Huntress refuses, saying she isn't her property. Angry, Patricia begins to tickle her in an effort to make her be with her, but Sarah refuses, prompting Patricia to tickle her harder and harder. After discovering that Sarah is ticklish in her armpits, Patricia tickles her there for days until she mercifully dies, broken by the endless pain. After Sarah is revived as a newborn Succubus by Lilith, Patricia abducts Sarah again to tickle her forever. As she is now a Succubus, Sarah won't die, no matter what Patricia does to her. Personality Patricia is quite lustful for a Tickle Demon, shown to desire women as mates, and if she doesn't get what she wants, will torture the woman to death as a punishment, showing zero concern for the pain that she causes them. Appearance As she is a Tickle Demon, Patricia's default human form is that of a foxy woman with blonde hair and a curvy figure, though she can also take on the form of a small child. Powers Patricia has all the powers of a standard Tickle Demon, which include: *'Super Strength' - Patricia has amazing physical strength. *'Super Speed' - Patricia can move at impressive speeds. *'Tickling' - Being a Tickle Demon, Patricia is a expert at tickle torturing people to death. *'Regeneration' - As she is a demon, Patricia can heal many types of injuries. *'Immortality' - Like all types of demons, Patricia can live forever. Events *Her First Victim *Destroying Sarah *Sarah's Eternal Torment Trivia * Patricia is obsessed with getting a woman to be her mate, even tickle torturing them to death when they decline her offer. * Patricia is madly in love with Sarah. *After capturing Sarah as a newborn Succubus, she tickle tortures and pleasures her till the end of the series. Quotes *Now that you're a Succubus...I can torture you till the end of time!" -Patricia to Sarah after capturing her again Category:Females Category:Tickle Demons Category:Demons